


Jackbuscus- Thats not the only hard thing, is it?

by VladimirVampier



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladimirVampier/pseuds/VladimirVampier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Toby have a sweet (and sexual) moment together. This was a request. I've never really written smut before, so yeah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackbuscus- Thats not the only hard thing, is it?

WARNING: SMUT AHEAD!

Jackbuscus smut, that is.

 

Toby was laying on his back on his bed, playing with his Nintendo DS. He was currently trying to beat the boss battle of The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. “Ah!” Toby said, irritated,” this difficult!” Suddenly Toby felt something crawl up his leg. He froze. The feeling crawled upwards, when he felt a warm breath on his ear. “Is it really that difficult?” the voice asked sensually. Toby gulped and nodded. He looked at his screen. “Game over..” he said. The weight on his belly shifted. Toby felt soft hands under his shirt, trailing from his shoulders to the band of his pants. Toby shuddered. He gasped when the hand slipped into his pants, which were already feeling uncomfortable tight. “Game over indeed,” the voice said, softly licking Toby’s ear. “J-Jack..” Toby moaned softly. Jack grinned at him. “What is it that you want?” Toby shuddered. Jack knew how to get him excited. His one hand stroke Toby’s manhood. “You are..” Jack said, softly moaning in Toby’s ear,” so hot.” Toby gasped, Jack’s grip got stronger. He moved his hand up and down. Toby moaned softly,” Jack.” Jack took his hand out of Toby’s pants, quickly unbuckling Toby’s pants. He took the waist band between his teeth and pulled down. Toby had closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Jacks lips all over his body. “Oh Jack,” he sighed,” you are so good at this.” Jack smiled and kissed Toby’s lips. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” he kissed down Toby’s neck, over his chest, all the way down to his abdomen. He softly kissed the tip of Toby’s erection. Toby gasped and moaned. Jack grinned up at Toby. He climbed on top of Toby and pulled his own shirt over his head. “You’re so beautiful, Jack,” Toby said as he took off his shirt. Toby fumbled a bit with Jack’s pants, but they got off eventually. Their lips met in a passionate way. They moaned and twisted their tongues around each others. Toby’s hands roamed over Jack’s body, while Jack tried to grab the lube in the nightstand. “we’re gonna need it,” Jack mumbled, then kissing Toby again. “Gimme that,” Toby said playfully and took the bottle of lube from Jack’s hands. Jack got back to kissing Toby’s chest. “You’re delicious,” Jack said softly. “So,” Toby asked,” who’s on top?” Jack sat up, painfully close to Toby’s erection. Toby groaned. “You can,” Jack said, laying on top of Toby and rolling over. Now Toby was laying atop of Jack. “How gracious of you,” Toby said, biting in Jack’s neck. Jack moaned loudly. “Ahh~!” Toby lubed his fingers and started to insert two of them, very slowly, into Jack. Jack panted hard, it hurt, but soon it felt great. Toby softly moved his fingers. Jack moaned into Toby’s ear. “Ahh~ Toby~” Toby groaned, Jack’s moans almost made him cum. “You’re to sexy for your own good,” Toby said, licking and biting Jack’s neck. Toby inserted another finger. “You’re very tight, Jack,” Toby said. Jack blushed. After a while like that, Toby pulled out his fingers, very slowly. “Ahh~” Jack moaned,” Stop teasing me!” Toby grinned at him,” If that’s what you want.” He kissed Jack while turning him around. Jack was lying on his belly, his bare back turned to Toby. Toby took some more lube and put it on his erection. He positioned himself at Jack’s entrance. “Brace yourself,” Toby said, he softly began to enter. As soon as Jack let out a pained gasp, he stopped. Jack needed a moment to adjust, but nodded when Toby was clear to go. Once Toby was completely inside Jack. Jack shuddered. He was never going to adjust to the feeling, ever. But that’s okay. He didn’t mind the pain. There was more pleasure then pain, he liked it. It turned him on even more. Toby softly nuzzled his neck. Jack nodded, giving him permission to move. Toby was always very careful, never harsh, always waiting for Jack. Jack loved him so much. He even loved him more now that he began to move. First he moved really slow, but as soon as pleasure was building he moved faster. Jack’s moans and gasped increased as did the speed. Toby softly grunted. “To-Ahh~” Jack gasped,” I-I..Ahh.. I-I’m..” Toby changed his angle, moving deeper in Jack. Jack let out a squeal of pleasure. “Yeah,” Toby said,” Me too.” He moved his hips, thrusting against Jack’s sweet spot. Jack could feel the pleasure rising, over taking him, sending him over the edge. He came with a high=pitched scream. As soon as the scream left Jack’s lips, Toby came too. Jack panted hard as Toby road out his orgasm. He climbed off of Jack and fell beside him on the bed. Jack nuzzled closer to Toby. “That’s was amazing,” Jack said,” as always.” Toby kissed his head as Jack slipped into a deep sleep. Toby felt exhaustion take over and mumbled:” You’re amazing..” As his vision turned black, sleep taking over.

Jack woke up with a deep sigh. His bottom felt a bit sore, but he smiled none the less. He looked at Toby who was laying beside him. He was playing on his DS again. He mumbled curse words, as it seemed he was still having difficulty with beating the boss. Jack let his hands roam over Toby’s muscles and down to his bare butt. The covers slipped off of Toby and Jack let out a sigh of happiness. “This is still so hard,” Toby grunted, as he mashed the buttons on the DS. Jack chuckled and began to softly fondle Toby’s ass, tickling his behind. He earned a moan. Jack glanced at Toby’s groin. “Well,” Jack said, sounding amused,” That’s not the only hard thing, is it?”


End file.
